Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Tsukuyo sente-se pressionada a colocar para fora tudo o que sente com relação a uma certa pessoa. Como passar por cima de seus temores e admitir o que sente? E qual será a reação dessa pessoa?
1. Se você quer uma chance, não nocauteie

_Os personagens de Gintama não me pertencem, e blablablá... Ah, vocês sabem! A história da fic me pertence, e quem me copiar já sabe do que sou capaz... É isso._

_Bem, antes de irmos à história propriamente dita, quero dizer que esta fanfic é uma tentativa de fazer algum romance em Gintama, embora o anime seja um shounen. Decidi fazer com o casal Gintoki x Tsukuyo e espero conseguir fazer uma fic decente e ao mesmo tempo divertida. Quanto à classificação, pode acontecer de eu mudá-la no decorrer da fanfic, vai depender de como estiver a minha inspiração._

_No mais, sejam bem-vindos à minha nova fanfic! Tenham uma boa leitura e espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Se você quer uma chance, não nocauteie seu alvo!**

Já fazia dias que a Cortesã da Morte se pegava pensando sempre na mesma pessoa nos momentos em que estava de bobeira. Quando percebia, sempre se recriminava. Não deveria ficar assim. Ela não fora treinada para isso; aquela cicatriz enorme em sua face estava ali para lembrá-la de que abrira mão desde cedo de toda aquela bobagem.

Mas não adiantava. Não adiantava nada lembrar-se disso. Não quando via aquele homem na sua frente. Ele a fazia sentir-se fraca e necessitar de alguém para tirá-la de alguma enrascada.

Sorriu com ironia. Sentia-se uma donzela indefesa perto dele. Nem parecia a "loira fatal", líder da Hyakka e vigilante de Yoshiwara.

Ao vê-lo, já se sobressaltava, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. Quando ele estava muito próximo, ela, completamente perdida, acabava reagindo com violência, quase o matando.

Tinha que admitir que se sentia atraída por ele, mas... Como lhe dizer isso, visto que toda aproximação de ambos acabava com ele sendo espancado?

E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de ser uma mulher e ser apenas uma máquina de defender aquele território. Desde que o vira, não conseguia mais fazer isso.

Era como se ele a lembrasse de que ela era, de fato, uma mulher, e que deveria agir como tal.

E mais uma vez ele aparecia ali diante de seus olhos, com sua aparência incomum. Roupa preta, quimono branco vestido pela metade, botas nos pés, espada de madeira no cinto, cabelos prateados e expressão despreocupada, que se refletia no seu jeito de andar. Como quase sempre, estava acompanhado dos seus inseparáveis parceiros de trabalho e de encrencas.

Seu coração acelerou ao vê-lo. Precisava dar um jeito de tomar coragem e falar com ele sobre isso.

Mas primeiro, ela precisava tomar coragem para assumir, para si mesma, o que sentia.

* * *

A campainha tocou na Yorozuya, em cuja sala estavam Shinpachi e Kagura. O garoto de óculos foi atender a porta de imediato. Ao abri-la, viu que era alguém conhecido.

- Ah, pode entrar, Tsukuyo-san!

A loira adentrou o ambiente com alguma hesitação, seus olhos purpúreos percorriam tudo ali. A garota Yato, como se lesse seus pensamentos, disse enquanto limpava o salão:

- Tsukky, o Gin-chan não tá aqui.

Tsukuyo logo se sentiu mais aliviada, porque não estava atrás de Gintoki. Estava ali na Yorozuya, mas queria ajuda dos outros dois.

- Bom, eu queria falar era com vocês dois mesmo. – disse.

Shinpachi e Kagura não entenderam. Por que eles e não Gintoki? A loira logo fez uma cara que parecia perguntar "O que eu vim fazer aqui?".

- Por que nós e não o Gin-san?

- Bem, é que... Eu preciso de uma ajuda de vocês dois... – a mulher enrubesceu.

Ao ver o quanto Tsukuyo parecia desconfortável e pela sua observação através de _doramas_, Kagura logo deu um sorriso maroto e disparou:

- Tá apaixonada, Tsukky?

Obviamente, a mulher corou ainda mais, e a garota ruiva não perdoou:

- Tsukky e Gin-chan estão namorando! Tsukky e Gin-chan estão namorando!

- Kagura-chan, ela não disse nada! – Shinpachi falou. – Não tire conclusões precipitadas!

Agora é que Tsukuyo não tinha coragem alguma de encarar aquela dupla, eles poderiam ser ainda piores do que se ela estivesse diante do próprio Gintoki.

No entanto, não deveria se acovardar, pois já havia chegado ali! Deu trabalho, mas por fim conseguira murmurar:

- Vocês poderiam... Poderiam me ajudar...?

- Em que podemos ajudar? – o Shimura perguntou.

- É, em que podemos ajudar? – outra voz masculina perguntava, repetindo a pergunta do garoto.

A loira corou violentamente ao se virar e, com o seu olhar, encontrar aqueles olhos de peixe morto a encarando. Sua reação imediata foi agarrar o quimono de Gintoki e lhe aplicar o famoso golpe _Ippon_, no qual o adversário bate com as costas no chão numa luta de judô. Após isso, Tsukuyo saiu dali pisando duro e deixando o ex-samurai sem entender absolutamente nada, diante dos olhares céticos de Shinpachi e Kagura.

- Ei, o que deu nela? – perguntou atônito.

* * *

Aborrecida, Tsukuyo voltou a Yoshiwara do mesmo jeito que saíra. Não conseguira nada. Na verdade, fora ela mesma quem colocara tudo a perder, quando reagiu ao ver que Gintoki estava ali.

Naquela hora ela poderia se aproximar dele, mas acabou se distanciando novamente.

Precisava de ajuda pra isso. Mas, a quem recorrer? Nem ela sabia.

Nisso, o Trio Yorozuya apareceu ali novamente, a pedido de Hinowa. Obviamente, Gintoki estava junto. Seu olhar se fixou nele e, quando ele a encarou, ela ficou rubra.

Mas... Que sensação era essa, que a deixava toda desconcertada?

Pra piorar ainda mais a situação, o Yorozuya percebeu quando ela desviou o olhar dele. Ele, claro, achou aquilo muito estranho. O que tinha dado naquela mulher?

Ele se aproximou dela e, a cada passo dado pelo ex-samurai, o coração da Cortesã da Morte batia cada vez mais forte e descompassado e sua face ficava ainda mais rubra. Assim que os dois ficaram cara a cara, Tsukuyo deixou-se guiar novamente por seus reflexos.

Agarrou Gintoki pelo braço, não o deixando fazer qualquer pergunta, e jogou-o, fazendo com que ele metesse a cara no chão. Após perceber a loucura que fizera a loira simplesmente saiu depressa dali, deixando o pobre homem inconsciente.


	2. Presta atenção, distraído!

**Capítulo 2: Presta atenção, distraído!**

Gintoki voltava à consciência e seus olhos procuravam ter um foco logo que se abriram. Porém, a tarefa se tornava mais difícil por estar com a cabeça latejando de tanta dor. Kagura lhe ofereceu uma bolsa de gelo para abaixar o galo provocado pelo último nocaute de Tsukuyo.

Aquela mulher só podia estar ficando doida. Não podia vê-lo chegar perto, que parecia querer matá-lo todas as vezes que os dois estavam perto demais um do outro.

- Gin-san – era a voz suave e tranquila de Hinowa. – Está melhor?

- Nem eu sei... Acho que meu crânio deve ter rachado...! Pelo menos eu tô vivo!

- Ainda bem. Fico mais tranquila com isso.

- Você sabe o que deu naquela mulher? – Gintoki ainda segurava a bolsa de gelo na cabeça. – Não posso nem chegar perto dela, que ela me nocauteia...! Já é a segunda vez seguida!

Hinowa riu discretamente. Realmente ele não havia percebido a razão de Tsukuyo agir daquela maneira tão peculiar e de certa forma violenta. Mas ela já havia notado tudo, então faria questão de ao menos dar uma mãozinha.

- Você ainda não percebeu nada por trás das ações dela, Gin-san?

- Tirando uma intenção muito clara de me matar sem motivo algum?

- No caso dela, não acho que seja assim.

- Não? Sei lá, eu tenho minhas dúvidas...!

Kagura, que estava ainda ali, deu um sorrisinho maroto e disse:

- Gin-chan, a Tsukky tá caidinha por você!

- Não diga bobagens, Kagura! – o Yorozuya desconversou.

- Não é bobagem, Gin-chan. – a Yato rebateu. – A Tsukky esteve lá pedindo ajuda pra gente e aí ela ficou vermelhinha quando te viu. Não é assim que as garotas ficam quando estão apaixonadas pelos garotos?

* * *

Tsukuyo procurava voltar à ronda de sempre, andando por Yoshiwara e tentando esquecer o que ocorrera mais cedo. Agora temia que, na próxima aproximação que houvesse entre os dois, Gintoki saísse morto. Nem ela sabia por que reagia assim.

Após ver que tudo estava bem ali, decidiu sair e andar pelo Distrito Kabuki, pra quebrar a rotina. Porém, não pensava em passar na Yorozuya. Não queria dar de cara outra vez com o albino e nocauteá-lo de novo.

O sol já estava se pondo, mas ainda não queria voltar a Yoshiwara. Então, sentou-se em um dos bancos da praça e passou a olhar o movimento das pessoas indo e vindo. Raramente ela parava para fazer isso, mas era necessário para espairecer seus pensamentos.

Porém, não ficou sozinha por muito tempo ali.

- Shinpachi-kun e Kagura-chan vão me matar, eu devia ter segurado um pouco da grana... Gastei tudo no _pachinko_ de novo...!

Tsukuyo logo reconheceu a voz de Gintoki, que, completamente distraído, sentou-se ao lado dela. Vez em quando o Yorozuya se sentava ali no banco para olhar o movimento, fosse sozinho ou então jogando conversa fora com Hasegawa.

O ex-samurai olhou para o lado e viu uma Tsukuyo visivelmente incomodada. Parecia sentir-se desconfortável com a sua presença. Olhou para ela, gerando assim mais constrangimento à loira, que ficava cada vez mais rubra.

- Não é muito comum te ver por aqui. – ele disse tentando quebrar o gelo e escolhendo as palavras para não apanhar.

- É, não costumo fazer isso. Precisava quebrar a rotina.

- Fazer isso de vez em quando é bom, deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

Tsukuyo apenas sorriu. Sentiu-se mais à vontade e seu coração se acalmou um pouco. Graças a isso, conseguia controlar sua vontade de sair correndo dali. No entanto, o Yorozuya não se sentia lá muito à vontade, lembrando-se dos nocautes que já levara recentemente. Já se levantava para sair dali, quando sentiu que puxavam a manga do seu quimono. Viu que uma ruborizada Tsukuyo era quem fazia isso.

- Fica mais um pouco, Gintoki.

O albino há algum tempo estranhava as atitudes da loira. Nem parecia que era ela. Por isso, mesmo que depois tomasse uns tabefes, arriscou-se a perguntar:

- Por que você está agindo assim ultimamente?

Tsukuyo ficou ainda mais rubra e o coração faltou saltar pela boca. Por que ele tinha que ser tão direto?

- Eu... Eu me sinto fraca ao seu lado, mas... Ao mesmo tempo, é como se eu me sentisse protegida por você. Eu me sinto segura assim, e...

-... E você quer me contratar como guarda-costas, é? – Gintoki perguntou com o ar mais desligado do mundo, enquanto limpava o ouvido direito com o dedo mindinho.

A loira ficou desconcertada. Como é que ele não entendia aonde ela queria chegar? Ou será que fingia que não entendia?

Não sabia ao certo, mas isso a angustiava. Não aguentava mais aquele impasse.

Foi quando decidiu agir e, num impulso, agarrou o Yorozuya pela gola da camisa preta e sufocou qualquer protesto com um beijo. Queria deixar bem claro para ele o que realmente queria.

Beijava-o com urgência, necessitava daquilo que fazia. Sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, correspondendo à sua iniciativa. Ele era desligado, mas não era de ferro.

Momentos depois, os dois se separaram. Gintoki encarou, surpreso, a loira à sua frente, que parecia não acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Tsukuyo estava assustada consigo mesma, mas parecia aliviada.

Só que eles não perceberam que estavam sendo observados... Ou melhor, "stalkeados". Era possível se ouvir um estralar de dedos e um rangido de dentes a alguns metros de distância. E, no escuro, um par de lentes de óculos se iluminava perigosamente.


	3. Um encontro arranjado

**Capítulo 3: Um encontro arranjado**

Ao ver o recém-formado casal ali, Sacchan ficou realmente furiosa. Como aquela loira se atrevia a tascar um beijão no SEU Gin-san? Há vários volumes do mangá e temporadas do anime que o perseguia sem conseguir nada, e ela, que aparecera MUITO depois, iria faturá-lo? Nem pensar!

Aquele homem de cabelo prateado tinha que ser seu, e de mais ninguém... Apesar de aquela loira ser bem mais bonita e sexy, mas enfim... Gin-san era SUA propriedade, mesmo que não tivesse feito nem "isso" e nem "aquilo" com ele.

Uma aura maligna surgia por trás da kunoichi de cabelos púrpura, fazendo também que as lentes de seus óculos emitissem um brilho mortal.

Sarutobi Ayame agora passava a agir em "Modo S".

* * *

- Cheguei! – Gintoki anunciou sua chegada.

- Demorou, hein, Gin-san? – Shinpachi disse em tom de bronca.

- Ei, ei, que eu saiba o mais velho aqui sou eu!

- Onde você tava?

- No _pachinko_.

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade.

- E eu perdi dinheiro.

- Isso também não é nenhuma novidade.

- E encontrei a Tsukuyo quando eu estava na praça.

- Hã? Isso sim é novidade... E ainda saiu ileso!

- Encontrou a Tsukky, Gin-chan? – Kagura ouviu a conversa. – Ela falou com você ou te nocauteou?

- A gente conversou. – Gintoki não entendia direito aonde a Yato queria chegar.

- Ela se declarou pra você?

- Você anda vendo _doramas_ demais, Kagura. Não sei como você ainda não começou a ver animes _shoujo_ melosos.

- Porque sou uma heroína de _shounen_, mas gosto de ver _dorama_. Mas... O que a Tsukky te disse, Gin-chan?

- Bem... – ele deu as costas e corou de leve. – Ela me beijou.

Os olhos azuis de Kagura brilharam intensamente enquanto olhava para o albino:

- Gin-chan, isso é tãããããããão fofo...!

- FOFO?! EU QUASE ME BORREI DE MEDO, ISSO SIM! PENSEI QUE ELA IRIA ME ENFIAR UMA KUNAI NA TESTA NO FINAL!

Enquanto essa conversa se desenrolava, o pobre Shinpachi estava completamente paralisado. Como é que Gintoki havia sobrevivido a isso? Como não levara uma kunai na testa depois de um beijo da loira? E será que Tsukuyo não tava de porre não?

Ele nunca vira uma mulher, em sã consciência, se apaixonar por um sujeito tão insano como seu "chefe". Ainda mais que era sabido que Gintoki já chegara até a receber uma calcinha do Homem-Tanga Mascarado, o ladrão que roubava calcinhas de mulheres bonitas para distribuí-las a homens desgraçadamente fracassados em matéria de conquistas.

Como não ficar incrédulo ao saber de tal coisa?

Quanto ao Yorozuya, ele realmente morrera de medo de Tsukuyo recuperar sua sanidade mental e fincar uma kunai em sua testa... Mesmo tendo sido ela a agarrá-lo de surpresa e a beijá-lo.

Não bastasse aquela stalker míope o seguindo por onde quer que fosse, agora a loira tinha ficado maluca. O que Tsukuyo tinha na cabeça?

Apesar de ela quase sempre o matar, mesmo sem querer, era uma das mulheres mais "sérias" do seu convívio. Era bonita, com um corpo bem feito, e seu rosto, apesar da grande cicatriz que o marcava, era belo. Tsukuyo era determinada, tinha uma personalidade forte, até explosiva, porém não tanto como a sua própria personalidade.

Mas, sério... O que ela via nele? Essa era a pergunta que o Sakata se fazia.

Porém, de toda forma, não conseguia esquecer aquele beijo da loira. Fosse lá o que ela tinha visto nele, desta vez saíra ileso. E no lucro.

Pelo jeito, ele ainda tinha algum charme em algum lugar.

* * *

Ela sabia que sua face estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Sentia seu rosto tão quente, que parecia que estava queimando. E o pior de tudo: não conseguia acreditar que tivera coragem o suficiente para fazer a loucura que fez.

Difícil de acreditar, mas realmente tinha feito aquilo. Tivera a ousadia de agarrar Gintoki e tascar-lhe aquele beijão sem pensar em mais nada.

Se Tsukuyo estava arrependida do que havia feito? Não. Nem um pouco.

Valera a pena. Valera muito a pena passar por cima de todas aquelas barreiras que ela mesma colocava à sua frente. Ainda mais quando sentira um gosto adocicado dos lábios daquele ex-samurai quase diabético.

A única coisa que a deixou meio com o "pé atrás" foi o fato de ele ter ficado muito assustado com o seu ato. Também, não era pra menos... As últimas reações que tivera quando estava muito perto dele quase o mataram. Como diz o ditado, "gato escaldado tem medo de água fria".

Mas foi algo que deu certo. Daria o que pensar ao Yorozuya.

Nisso, deixou escapar um sorriso tímido. Mas esse sorriso não passou despercebido por Hinowa.

- Quer dizer que conseguiu se aproximar dele? – perguntou.

- Digamos que sim. Mas... Ele me pareceu bem assustado depois.

- Não dá pra tirar a razão dele, não concorda?

- É. Mas eu só espero que não fique apenas nisso.

- Acho que não deve ficar. Não duvido nada que ele te corresponda.

Tsukuyo ainda tinha dúvidas se isso aconteceria. Ainda mais sabendo que Gintoki poderia muito bem ter medo de chegar perto dela.

Mas procuraria ter alguma paciência com ele. Pelo menos, tentaria.

* * *

Gintoki chegou mais uma vez à loja de Hinowa, procurando por Tsukuyo. A bela morena pediu a Seita que a chamasse. Enquanto esperava pela loira, o Yorozuya conversava sobre coisas triviais e explicava que seus companheiros não quiseram acompanhá-lo, assim como mencionava um estranho bilhete que recebera como sendo da própria Cortesã da Morte – e o qual lera por alto.

Logo que mencionou o tal bilhete, Gintoki o mostrou a Tsukuyo, que acabava de aparecer ali. A loira leu o bilhete que tinha garranchos que mais pareciam de outro planeta:

- "Querido Gintoki, eu gostaria que você me ajudasse em um serviço-aru. Venha logo-aru. Assinado, Tsukky."

Dirigiu um olhar interrogativo para o albino e disse:

- Eu não escrevi isso. E não escrevo colocando "-aru" no final de cada frase.

- Hã? Tem "-aru"? Eu li tão rápido que nem reparei.

Gintoki pegou o tal bilhete das mãos de Tsukuyo e o releu atentamente, encontrando ali os famosos "-aru". E fez a constatação:

- Definitivamente, Kagura tá vendo _doramas_ demais.

A loira riu. Quer dizer que a garota Yato agora estava querendo juntar os dois? Tinha que concordar com o Yorozuya... Realmente ela estava vendo _doramas_ demais.

Pousou seus olhos purpúreos no Yorozuya e pensou...

... Por que não tentar?


	4. Dando uma chance

**Capítulo 4: Dando uma chance**

Gintoki sentiu um calafrio ao ver os olhos de Tsukuyo o encarando com um sorriso bem de leve passando por seus lábios. Começou a sentir que o clima ao redor dos dois começava a mudar. Mudar até demais para o seu gosto...

"Ei, espera aí! Isso tá ficando muito, muito estranho!", pensou. "Droga! Nós dois estamos a sós aqui! O... O que é que eu faço...?"

O albino suava frio. O silêncio existente ali o incomodava. Um não ousava falar nada com o outro. Mas ambos esperavam que o silêncio fosse rompido de alguma forma.

"Vamos, Gintoki...!", Tsukuyo pensava. "Quebre o silêncio! Diga alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa!"

"Ei, Tsuki...!" Gintoki pensava, por seu turno. "Te dou trezentos ienes se você romper esse silêncio!"

Não adiantava. Nenhum dos dois conseguia abrir a boca, apenas se entreolhavam. Mas alguém precisava romper o silêncio que estava mais que incômodo para os dois.

"Droga, ela não fala nada...! Preciso pensar em algo pra dizer... Qualquer coisa que aparecer serve, mas, por favor, que apareça alguma coisa pra eu falar!"

Nisso, o ex-samurai disparou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

- Tá bem deserto lá fora...

"O que foi que eu acabei de dizer, caramba? Que coisa mais idiota foi essa que disparei?", Gintoki pensou, tentando manter a pose de desligado. "Agora me sinto mais imbecil do que aqueles personagens de _doramas_!"

- É, está bem deserto. – Tsukuyo respondeu. – Hoje não é um dia lá muito movimentado.

Gintoki havia jogado verde pra colher maduro. Pelo menos conseguira algum assunto, conseguira romper aquele silêncio que tanto o incomodava. Já não conseguia ficar indiferente quando estava perto de Tsukuyo, desde aquele beijo que ela lhe dera. Como resistiria àqueles lábios tão macios?

Mesmo sendo uma armação de Kagura, pelo jeito não tinha mais cara de ser uma bobagem de telenovela. O Yorozuya engoliu seco e olhou para a loira, que olhava para ele. Ela também engoliu seco, e o silêncio novamente tomou conta do ambiente.

Quem tomaria a iniciativa de quebrar o silêncio mais uma vez?

* * *

- Eu já imaginava que o Gin-san era meio lento, mas não a esse ponto. – Shinpachi comentou com uma expressão bem cética no rosto.

- Isso não acontece no _dorama_ que eu assisto. – Kagura bufou aborrecida.

- Kagura-chan, os _doramas_ não passam de mera ficção... Assim como animes, mangás, filmes, livros e fanfics.

- Não importa! O Gin-chan e a Tsukky estão demorando demais para conversar.

- Fiquem calmos, meninos. – Hinowa procurava tranquilizar os dois adolescentes ansiosos, que espiavam a porta entreaberta. – Não vai demorar para eles se sentirem à vontade. No caso deles, é preciso paciência.

Shinpachi e Kagura estavam meio que "stalkeando" Gintoki e Tsukuyo. Vê-lo começando a se interessar por uma mulher era algo novo para os dois. Não que Gintoki "gostasse de outra fruta", mas não o viam se interessando por outra mulher que não fosse Ketsuno Ana.

Aliás, dava pra se interessar por mulheres que ofereciam risco de vida a ele? Era difícil, vendo que tipos de mulheres o rodeavam, e que os dois adolescentes conheciam muito bem.

* * *

O Yorozuya e a Cortesã da Morte se entreolharam mais uma vez e perceberam que ficar em silêncio não daria em nada. Alguém precisava quebrar o silêncio que continuava a incomodar. E tinha que ser logo.

Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, mas não conseguiam articular nenhuma frase para conversar. Gintoki mais uma vez encarou os olhos da loira. Por que não dar uma chance? Por que não se arriscar? O máximo que poderia lhe acontecer era morrer cravejado de kunais. Enquanto comia alguns dangos que Hinowa deixara ali, sua mão esquerda tateou o espaço entre ele e Tsukuyo até achar a delicada mão da _kunoichi_.

Tsukuyo, por seu turno, a princípio se assustou um pouco ao sentir sobre sua mão direita a mão calejada do ex-samurai. Ela fitou os olhos vermelhos do Yorozuya, que lhe devolveu o olhar com um sorriso bastante gentil.

Foi o bastante para que a loira desse uma relaxada. E respondesse com um sorriso ainda tímido. Foi o bastante para que o Yorozuya se sentisse mais seguro.

Desde aquela investida de Tsukuyo, ele começara a vê-la de uma forma diferente. Percebeu que ela realmente queria se aproximar dele de outro jeito. E acabou se sentindo atraído por isso, assim decidiu baixar a guarda. E viu que ela também fizera o mesmo.

- Esses dangos estão muito bons. – o albino puxou assunto.

- Foi a Hinowa quem fez. Ela tem talento pra cozinha.

- Dessa eu não sabia.

- Vivendo e aprendendo, não é?

- Aham. – o Sakata respondeu com mais um pedaço de dango na boca.

- Gintoki, o que acha de...

-... Dar uma chance?

- É... Sim, uma chance para nós.

- Podemos tentar. – ele disse mais tranquilo.

Segurou com mais firmeza a mão de Tsukuyo. Sentiu que, apesar de ela lutar manejando kunais e tudo mais, sua mão era macia e delicada na medida do possível. A líder das Hyakka sentia aquele toque gentil e percebia que aquela mão calejada já não era tão hesitante como no começo. Não a surpreendia o fato da mão do Yorozuya ser assim, afinal, era uma mão calejada de um espadachim. Porém, lhe agradava muito aquele toque cálido, era uma sensação bem gostosa. A companhia daquele homem sempre fora bem agradável... Mesmo que por muitas vezes o espancasse.

Os dedos de Gintoki se entrelaçaram com os de Tsukuyo, de tal forma que era como uma atitude protetora. E ela se sentia assim, protegida. Nisso, a loira procurou aproximar sua face da dele, com a clara intenção de buscar seus lábios. Ele percebeu e também já ia se aproximando, quase que magneticamente, dos lábios dela, quando sua cabeça foi para trás, como se ele tivesse sido atingido.

E, de fato, fora atingido.

- GINTOKI! – uma apavorada Tsukuyo exclamou, enquanto o Yorozuya se levantava com uma kunai fincada na testa.

- Eu... Eu estou bem, relaxa...! – Gintoki respondeu ainda com a dita kunai enfiada na testa e com sangue em abundância escorrendo pelo rosto. – Mas se não quisesse um beijo era só me falar...! – ele disse com cara de aborrecido, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o objeto pontiagudo da testa, fazendo com que o buraco do ferimento esguichasse sangue.

- Não fui eu quem fez isso. – a loira respondeu cética. – Essa kunai nem é minha.

- Então quem foi que...

- É MELHOR TIRAR AS MÃOS DO MEU GIN-SAN! ELE É SÓ MEU!

A voz de outra mulher vinha de um canto escuro, do qual emergiu com as lentes dos seus óculos emitindo um ameaçador brilho assassino. A dona daquele par de óculos era Sarutobi Ayame, assassina profissional e _stalker_ nas horas vagas.

O que, normalmente, não era para assustar Gintoki, o assustou.

Sacchan estava em seu "Modo S".


	5. Uma fugitiva

**Capítulo 5: Uma fugitiva**

— Ei, o que é que tá acontecendo? – Shinpachi perguntou assustado. – O que é que deu na Sacchan-san?

— Ela estragou tudo. – Kagura disse aborrecida. – Bem na hora que os dois iam se beijar!

— Parece que temos um triângulo amoroso surgindo. – Hinowa falou.

— Esse triângulo amoroso dá é medo... – o garoto de óculos opinou. – Porque é uma questão de sobrevivência para o Gin-san... Ainda mais com a Sacchan-san em "Modo S".

* * *

"EEEEI, O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?", Gintoki berrava aterrorizado em pensamento. "O que aconteceu com essa quatro-olhos doida varrida?"

Sacchan ainda tinha, por trás de si, uma aura medonha. Tão medonha, que assustava o destemido Shiroyasha. Não era pra menos, porque Sacchan lhe apontava de forma ameaçadora outra kunai.

O pobre Yorozuya não sabia o que fazer. Aliás, ele nem imaginava que aquela stalker míope seria capaz de aparecer em Modo S. Só conhecia perfeitamente o Modo M da criatura.

Sacchan desviou seu olhar assassino para Tsukuyo, que não se intimidou. Ela não iria deixar que aquela quatro-olhos ridícula atrapalhasse ainda mais do que já tinha atrapalhado o clima que fora construído entre ela e Gintoki.

As duas kunoichis se encaravam, ambas com kunais nas mãos. Pelos cálculos de Gintoki, esse triângulo amoroso iria se tornar muito perigoso... Para ele.

O que ele podia fazer? Como reagir? Como evitar o confronto das duas mulheres e evitar que as kunais voem para todos os lados, principalmente para sua testa?

Nisso, a porta logo atrás de Sacchan cedeu, derrubando-a e fazendo seus óculos caírem longe. E, em cima da kunoichi de cabelos violeta, caíram Shinpachi, Kagura e Seita. Gintoki e Tsukuyo logo perceberam que desde o começo eles eram espionados.

Sacchan se rastejou de debaixo da porta caída, à procura dos óculos. Ela era persistente. Arrastou-se até pegar os óculos e agarrar o pé de Gintoki.

— Eu não vou largar você tão fácil! – ela disse.

O Yorozuya tentou fazê-la largar dele, sacudindo o pé, mas ela não largava de jeito nenhum. E, pra piorar, ela voltara ao Modo M, de masoquista. Ela estava é gostando de ser enxotada. E isso, apesar do aborrecimento causado ao Yorozuya, acabou com qualquer possibilidade de uma confusão ainda maior.

Agora o desafio era fazer a ninja míope se desgrudar do pé, já que estava de volta ao Modo Masoquista. Porém, esse era o tipo de arte que Gintoki dominava. De uma forma ou outra, ele conseguiria se livrar da maluca.

* * *

Caía a noite quando o Trio Yorozuya passava pelas ruas de Yoshiwara. Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura haviam ajudado a fazer uma senhora faxina em uma das lojas de lá e conseguiram um bom pagamento por isso.

A armação de Kagura tivera dois bons resultados. O financeiro, graças a um serviço de última hora, e o "amoroso", por assim dizer, para o líder do trio. Claro que teve ali uma quebra de clima que atrapalhou muita coisa, mas percebera um avanço significativo no que se referia a ele e Tsukuyo.

Ela não era um monstro como tudo indicava a princípio. Era apenas uma mulher que abrira mão de agir como tal para proteger aquilo que prezava... E que, de alguma forma, ele a ajudara a se "libertar" desse fardo.

Além do mais, pegar na mão dela sem apanhar já fora um grande avanço. Claro que queria mais, queria que aquele beijo tivesse acontecido, mas infelizmente não ocorrera.

Mas, tudo bem, ele procuraria ter paciência. Afinal, também já fazia tempo que ele não se envolvia com uma mulher assim. Uns anos, talvez? Não sabia ao certo. Atualmente era considerado um fracasso nesse sentido, mas com as mulheres que fazem parte de seu círculo de convivência... Realmente as chances de algum sucesso no que se refere a envolvimento amoroso eram ínfimas.

Estivera por tanto tempo na seca que se sentia um Shinpachi da vida. Sentia-se quase um _nerd_ virgem. Mas, para sua sorte, estava revertendo esse quadro.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu uma figura cambaleante vindo em sua direção, já quase indo ao chão. Instintivamente, evitou sua queda.

— Por favor, me ajude... – era o sussurro exausto da pessoa que Gintoki segurara. Era uma mulher bastante ferida, que acabava de desmaiar, não dando tempo para ele perguntar absolutamente nada.

* * *

Os olhos verdes se abriram pouco a pouco, acostumando-se à claridade. Estranhou o local onde estava, pois não era um lugar de seu costume.

— Gin-chan, ela acordou. – uma menina ruiva, de pele pálida e olhos azuis avisou.

A mulher, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, acabava de emergir da inconsciência que a tomara, logo que caiu nos braços de um homem de cabelo prateado, junto do qual estava aquela garota ruiva. Onde estava? Que lugar era aquele?

Nisso, ela viu aquele homem de cabelos prateados se aproximar dela, junto com uma mulher loira com uma cicatriz no rosto, que perguntou:

— Está melhor?

— Mais ou menos. – ela disse. – Meu corpo ainda está dolorido. Mas obrigada por se preocupar.

— Agradeça ao Salvador de Yoshiwara. – Tsukuyo apontou para Gintoki. – Foi ele que te trouxe aqui.

A mulher ficou surpresa:

— Ele é o famoso "Salvador de Yoshiwara"?

— Aham.

— Eu pensei que ele tivesse um cabelo melhor e um olhar mais atraente.

— Mas ele é forte e habilidoso, é isso o que importa.

— Ei, ei... – Gintoki interrompeu a "conversa de comadres". – Em vez de ficarem queimando o meu filme, que tal a gente perguntar o que aconteceu?

— Certo, certo. – a loira cedeu. – Bem, para começar, qual o seu nome?

— Meu nome é Watanabe Miwa.

— O que houve com você para aparecer tão ferida?

— Eu fugi de uma quadrilha de traficantes de mulheres. Eles... Eles nos raptam para nos vender para Amantos...! – Miwa começava a ir às lágrimas. – Me leiloaram, e um alienígena horrendo me arrematou e me queria como escrava, para fazer de mim o que bem entendesse... Mas eu não quero... Quero ficar aqui...! Não quero ser escrava...! Quando tentei fugir pela primeira vez, me espancaram como punição! Depois disso, consegui fugir e encontrei ajuda... A ajuda de vocês! Por favor, não digam a eles que eu estou aqui! Há muitas outras mulheres que estão na mesma situação que a minha, mas não tiveram a mesma sorte!

— Miwa-san, se acalme. – Shinpachi deu a ela um copo de água com açúcar. – Ninguém aqui vai te entregar.

— Não?

— Não. – Tsukuyo confirmou. – Aliás, como protetora de Yoshiwara, eu me sinto no dever de descobrir quem está fazendo isso e evitar que mais mulheres sofram.

— Mas os Amantos são muito fortes, você está vendo o que eles me fizeram...!

— Eu sei. Mas tenho a Hyakka do meu lado. E também...

Olhou para Gintoki e perguntou:

— Gintoki, posso contar com a sua ajuda?


	6. Infiltração

**Capítulo 6: Infiltração**

— Alguém me diga que eu estou apenas sonhando...! – Gintoki murmurou mal-humorado. – Alguém me diga que eu não estou vestido como uma mulher como eu estou vendo que estou!

— Está uma gracinha... Paako-chan! – Tsukuyo debochou.

O mau humor de Gintoki era mais do que justificado. Seu rosto estava completamente maquiado, com direito a batom bem marcado e sombras nos olhos. Seu cabelo rebelde, aliado a apliques, estava preso por marias-chiquinhas. Para arrematar o gracioso visual, quimono rosa florido e chinelos. Não precisava olhar sua imagem no espelho pra saber o quão ridículo estava vestido de mulher, porque já se sentia mais do que ridículo... Ainda mais com uma explosão de gargalhadas vinda de Tsukuyo, Kagura e Shinpachi.

Com amigos assim, quem precisava de inimigos?

Onde estava com a cabeça para topar ajudar Tsukuyo? Isso que dava começar a corresponder o amor de uma mulher...

No entanto, tinha a sensação de que pagar esse mico valeria muito a pena...

Tsukuyo estava com um belo quimono azul estampado e seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um gracioso coque, enfeitado com flores cor de rosa. Sem a sua característica roupa preta, ela perdia parte do título de "Cortesã da Morte" e ganhava um ar mais "inocente". Claro que a roupa preta era mais _sexy_, mas para o Yorozuya ela continuava bela.

Após estarem devidamente a caráter, Gintoki e Tsukuyo acertaram com Miwa, Shinpachi e Kagura os detalhes adicionais do plano de infiltração. Era chegada a hora de descobrir o que envolvia o tráfico de mulheres para os Amanto. E nada melhor do que acabar com essa ameaça às mulheres de Yoshiwara atacando por dentro.

* * *

Tarde da noite. Passos ecoavam por uma das ruas desertas de Yoshiwara. Duas mulheres, sozinhas, passavam por ali calmamente e pareciam bater um papo bastante animado.

— Paako-chan, não deveria ter dado uma garrafada no Yokoshima-san... Ele só te achou atraente...!

— Ele não passava de um pervertido nojento, Tsuki! – uma voz mais grave, que tentava ser suave, respondeu. – Não gosto de homens assim tão apressados. E você quebrou o dedo mindinho do... De quem mesmo?

— Nem sei o nome, só sei que ele queria enfiar a mão no meu quimono. Será que custa ele esperar até o momento certo?

— Ora, Tsuki, você é muito exagerada!

Entre os risinhos abafados que tentava dar como Paako, Gintoki estava era querendo que aquele plano funcionasse logo pra acabar tudo depressa. Odiava aquele disfarce acima de tudo. Parecer um traveco não estava em seus planos.

"Mas que droga...!", pensou. "Por que isso tá demorando tanto? Já tá passando da hora do ataque!"

Seus pensamentos foram logo ouvidos, pois, naquele exato momento, ele e Tsukuyo foram imobilizados e, em seguida, receberam um pano molhado que tinha um forte odor, deixando-os completamente sem sentidos e sem oferecer qualquer resistência.

* * *

Tsukuyo foi a primeira a abrir os olhos e procurou se situar, tentando descobrir onde estava. Para começar, não reconhecia o local de imediato. Arrumou suas madeixas loiras, para ficar mais alinhada. Ouviu um ronco ao seu lado, que parecia de alguém ferrado no sono.

Parecia, não... Era realmente de alguém completamente ferrado no sono. Gintoki roncava muito e até babava enquanto dormia. Tsukuyo tentou acordá-lo, mas ele se virou e resmungou:

— Ah, qualé, Shinpachi-kun... Só mais cinco minutos...!

— Que "cinco minutos" o quê? – Tsukuyo cochichou, agarrando-o pelo quimono rosa. – Acorda, homem! Nós conseguimos!

Gintoki bocejou e perguntou no mesmo tom de voz, enquanto ajeitava o incômodo aplique de maria-chiquinha:

— Conseguimos o quê?

— Conseguimos nos infiltrar! Já podemos investigar quem está por trás desse esquema de tráfico, e...

Quando se virou para ver o rosto do Yorozuya, saltou para trás:

— O que é isso?

— "O que é isso", o quê?

— A sua maquiagem... Tá toda borrada...! – disse e sacou um pequeno espelho.

Gintoki viu sua imagem no espelho e deu um grito agudo. O motivo era que sua cara mais parecia com a de um fantasma, coisa que o deixava completamente apavorado. O fato de ter esfregado os olhos fez com que ficasse com grandes borrões de rímel ao redor, e sua cara branca de susto fez com que ele mais se parecesse com um integrante da banda Kiss. A kunoichi tratou logo de consertar a maquiagem do ex-samurai, para não estragar o plano de infiltração.

Estavam em um grande quarto, ricamente decorado, parecendo uma grande suíte presidencial. Estavam apenas os dois ali naquele suntuoso cômodo. Tsukuyo foi checar a porta e constatou que estava trancada.

— Ei, qual vai ser o próximo passo agora? – Gintoki perguntou. – Sair daqui?

Eles ouviram passos se aproximando da porta e a loira respondeu:

— Não é boa ideia. Tem gente chegando aí, então temos que encarnar nossos papéis.

— Eu odeio essa parte...!

A porta do aposento se abriu, dando passagem a um ser humanoide, com pele lilás e cabelos tão prateados como os de Gintoki. O Yorozuya se perguntou se o ser em questão não era o Kaiohshin do Leste, saído do mangá de Dragon Ball para fazer uma pontinha em uma fanfic de Gintama. O alien, além da pele lilás e dos cabelos prateados, era de baixa estatura e tinha um olhar penetrante, bem como trajava roupas tradicionais japonesas.

— Devo adverti-las, caras damas, de que qualquer tentativa de fuga será devidamente rechaçada. – com agilidade, o Amanto lançou uma corda luminosa que algemou fortemente as mãos de Gintoki e Tsukuyo, que ofereceram alguma resistência, mas sem sucesso. – Sigam-me... O patrão as espera.

* * *

Várias mulheres, enfileiradas lado a lado e com as mãos amarradas, estavam como se estivessem expostas em uma vitrine, recebendo todos os tipos de olhares de machos bastante interessados. O grande problema é que eles não só olhavam como tocavam nas "mercadorias".

Os dois infiltrados ali rezavam mentalmente para que ninguém os apalpasse, senão certamente os disfarces seriam postos a perder. Primeiro, porque Tsukuyo iria meter uma kunai no sujeito e, segundo, porque Gintoki não iria tolerar um macho botando a mão nele e jurava que enfiaria sua bokutou naquele lugar de quem cometesse tal coisa.

Para a sua sorte, não passara por isso, mas por ser ligeiramente mais alto, chamara atenção. Um amanto igual ao que os levara até ali – porém um pouco mais alto e esguio – fixava seu olhar tanto nele como em Tsukuyo, como se estivesse interessado.

Nisso, começou o leilão, no qual foram dados sucessivos lances até que o tal Amanto arrematou por uma grande quantia as duas "fêmeas" pelas quais estava interessado.

Horas depois, a Cortesã da Morte e o Yorozuya foram trancafiados em outro grande quarto, desta vez com mais mulheres, que pareciam bastante amedrontadas. As mulheres eram belas cortesãs que, ao que parecia, também estavam ali após serem leiloadas e arrematadas.

— Ei, Tsukuyo – Gintoki cochichou. – É impressão minha, ou estamos enfiados em um harém?

— Pelo jeito, sim, Gintoki. – Tsukuyo respondeu no mesmo tom. – Mas vamos começar a descobrir algumas coisas e, pra isso, precisamos nos socializar com as outras.

Nisso, a loira deu um tapa nas costas do Yorozuya disfarçado e disse com voz alegre:

— Vamos lá, Paako-chan! Vamos nos apresentar para as meninas!

Gintoki teve que se segurar muito pra não protestar e entregar o disfarce com a sua própria voz grave. Recuperou o equilíbrio após quase cair de cara no chão e disse, já tentando "afinar" a voz e encarnando sua personagem:

— Ai, Tsuki, isso dói...! O que as meninas vão pensar de você?

— Sou apenas uma pessoa bastante extrovertida, nada mais! Oi, meninas, eu sou a Tsuki e esta é a Paako-chan, ela é muito tímida, sabe?

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do ambiente, enquanto as outras mulheres se entreolhavam, sem entender nada ali que acontecia com a dupla. As tais Paako e Tsuki eram realmente estranhas. Paako tinha um físico bastante incomum para as mulheres de Yoshiwara, não só a cor dos cabelos como os olhos de peixe morto e uma postura não muito feminina. Parecia mais o tipo "mulher-macho" do que outra coisa.

No entanto, um burburinho se fez ouvir entre as oito mulheres ali. Gintoki e Tsukuyo se entreolharam. Será que elas engoliram a história dos dois?


	7. Cai o disfarce

**Capítulo 7: Cai o disfarce**

— Tsukuyo-sama? – uma das mulheres reconheceu a líder Hyakka. – É você, Tsukuyo-sama?

Tsukuyo se recriminou em pensamento. Deveria ter colocado mais base e corretivo para esconder direito a enorme cicatriz de seu rosto. Gintoki deveria ter reparado isso, mas...

... Homens nunca reparavam em muita coisa, na verdade.

E, por falar no único homem dali...

— Essa Paako não me é estranha. Eu já a vi em algum lugar.

— Não, que é isso...? – Paako, quer dizer, Gintoki, tentou disfarçar. – Eu sou nova por estas bandas...

— Sim, você já a viu. – a loira respondeu. – Gintoki, pode parar de atuar.

— O quê? – ele disse com sua habitual entonação de voz.

— É bobagem ficar brincando de teatrinho com quem já nos reconhece. O importante é fazer isso com quem está traficando mulheres.

— Então a Paako, na verdade, é aquele homem que salvou Yoshiwara? – outra mulher perguntou.

— É sim. Ele está me ajudando a investigar o tráfico de mulheres e esse harém.

— Tsukuyo-sama, pior do que sermos leiloadas é sermos arrematadas por aquele sujeito.

— Por quê?

— Aquele Amanto já matou várias das mulheres que tinha adquirido porque elas não conseguiram satisfazê-lo.

— Se ele fizer isso com todas as mulheres vai ter que apelar pra macho depois. – Gintoki observou de forma despreocupada.

— Se ele fizer isso com todas as mulheres vai ser uma crueldade sem tamanho. – a loira replicou com seriedade. – Elas não são obrigadas a se submeterem a esse tipo de capricho.

Ela tinha razão. Nenhuma mulher deveria ser apenas objeto para os homens. E era por isso que Gintoki rechaçava tanto Sacchan. Detestava o tipo de mulher que era submissa e sem amor-próprio. Não curtia mulher-objeto. Nem se a mulher fosse obrigada a isso, nem se ela fosse por vontade própria.

Por isso que correspondia o afeto que Tsukuyo começava a demonstrar a ele.

Nisso, a porta se abriu. Um ser baixinho chegava para buscar mais uma mulher para seu patrão, e as oito que estavam confinadas há mais tempo já se encolheram de medo. O Yorozuya e a Cortesã da Morte se puseram à frente do grupo e o Amanto decidiu levar justamente eles até seu patrão.

— O patrão vai gostar muito de "brincar" com suas novas aquisições... Caso o satisfaçam, claro.

* * *

Chegaram a uma suíte imensa, após percorrerem o longo corredor daquela grande mansão. O dono daquilo tudo era um Amanto de posses. Chamava-se Timus, e era um comerciante intergalático bem-sucedido, quase ao nível de Sakamoto Tatsuma, velho amigo de Gintoki. Timus era conhecido por ser muito exigente para as mulheres de seu harém particular. Era sabida a existência desse harém, mas não se conhecia ainda os meios escusos de aquisição de fêmeas terráqueas para satisfazer seus gostos... Muito menos se conhecia o fato de que ele eliminava as fêmeas que não o satisfaziam adequadamente.

Tsukuyo estava determinada a defender as mulheres de Yoshiwara de tal coisa. Por isso, não ofereceu resistência para encarar o tal do Timus. Como mulher, sabia que tinha algum risco de seu intento ser malsucedido, mas a sua sorte foi Gintoki ter sido também escolhido.

À frente dos dois, estava o "dono" do harém particular. Mais ou menos da altura de Gintoki, esguio, pele lilás, olhos negros penetrantes, cabelos prateados e roupas bastante refinadas. Olhou para as "concubinas" de alto a baixo e deu um sorriso discreto de aprovação, enquanto seu empregado saía de lá.

— Agora que estamos frente a frente, é hora de ver se valeu a pena arrematar vocês.

Aproximou-se de Tsukuyo, a fim de vê-la mais de perto. Gintoki não estava gostando de ver aquilo, mas tinha que manter o disfarce. Não que oficialmente estivessem namorando nem nada, mas aquele cara certamente era repulsivo e adoraria que a loira enfiasse uma kunai na cabeça dele... Antes que o Yorozuya o acertasse com a bokutou que trazia consigo à cintura, e que ninguém dera muita importância a isso, como se fosse apenas um acessório.

Porém, Timus se afastou dela e se aproximou dele, que suou frio. Pelo menos aquele cara estava longe de Tsukuyo, o que o deixava aliviado.

— Você é a Paako, não é? Você tem um físico bem diferente das outras. Onde estão seus seios?

O sujeito foi mais atrevido e queria comprovar que Paako não era uma tábua. No entanto, Gintoki tentou desempenhar seu papel, afinando a voz e dizendo como uma donzela cheia de pudores:

— Por favor, não agora... Eu morro de vergonha...!

— Onde estão seus quadris? – Timus perguntou e deu uma generosa apalpada na poupança do ex-samurai, que se segurou muito para não se entregar.

Tsukuyo estava admirada do quanto Gintoki parecia se segurar, mas perguntava-se até que ponto o explosivo Yorozuya aguentaria aquilo.

— Tem certeza de que você é uma mulher, Paako-san?

Na hora que Timus ia fazendo menção de botar a mão onde não devia, recebeu um poderoso soco bem no meio da cara.

— NEM VEM, QUE NÃO TEM! AQUI VOCÊ NÃO PÕE A MÃO NÃO!

— Minha nossa, mas você bate feito homem! – Timus exclamou enquanto passava a mão no rosto golpeado.

Gintoki já mandara sua atuação para os ares e bufava furioso.

— Claro que bato feito um homem... É PORQUE EU SOU UM HOMEM, BASTARDO!

Arrancou os apliques de maria-chiquinha e, com a manga do quimono rosa, tirou a maquiagem da cara e ainda afrouxou o quimono, de forma que soltou a manga direita como fazia com seu quimono branco favorito, expondo seu peitoral parcialmente. Arrancou a bokutou da cintura e a apontou de forma ameaçadora para o Amanto.

— Eu não vou deixar um macho pegar nos meus países baixos nem sob tortura! E, se quiser que eu poupe a sua vida e os seus países baixos, pode tratar de soltar aquelas mulheres do seu harém nojento!

Não era como Tsukuyo havia planejado, mas já servia. Afinal, já deveria ter previsto que o Yorozuya não iria aguentar muito, ainda mais com um macho querendo passar a mão nele. O bom é que o albino conseguira acuar Timus com sucesso.

— Vocês conseguiram me enganar direitinho... Mas não vão conseguir me derrotar tão fácil!

O Amanto apertou um botãozinho do relógio, que emitiu um alerta. Seguranças apareceram no aposento, cercando os dois enquanto ele empreendia fuga. Porém, Tsukuyo pegou suas kunais e arremessou, acertando todos ali, enquanto ela, junto com Gintoki, corria para fora dali.

Os dois se separaram. A loira foi até o local onde estavam as outras mulheres, para ajudá-las na fuga, enquanto o albino corria atrás de Timus.

No entanto, um segurança mascarado se colocou no caminho da Cortesã da Morte, que lançou rapidamente várias kunais que deveriam ser certeiras... Mas o mascarado conseguiu se esquivar facilmente e contra-atacar.

Não seria tão fácil escapar dali, como Miwa conseguira. Ela tivera um grande golpe de sorte.

Timus saiu correndo, mas era perseguido de perto por Gintoki. Alcançou uma katana e partiu para atacar o Yorozuya, que se esquivou facilmente. Ele bloqueou mais um ataque do Amanto com maestria e emendou um contra-ataque, que o desarmou.

O ex-samurai conseguiu dominar rapidamente seu adversário. Apesar de conseguir isso, sentiu-se meio decepcionado, porque esperava ter um duelo mais interessante. Mas... O que se esperar de alguém que estava mais do que na cara que tinha intimidade zero com uma espada?

No entanto, Timus berrava de dor. Gintoki estava pisando nos "países baixos" do Amanto e nem parecia se dar conta disso.

— Ah, foi mau. – ele disse enquanto tirava o pé.

Ouviu um tumulto e percebeu que eram homens do Shinsengumi chegando. Pelo jeito, Miwa havia lhes dado as informações necessárias. Assim sendo, saiu dali para procurar e encontrar Tsukuyo.

Percorreu aquele grande casarão, até encontrá-la próxima ao cômodo onde era o harém particular de Timus. A loira já havia conseguido orientar as mulheres que estavam ali para fugirem logo, o que foi feito com sucesso.

Aparentemente, Tsukuyo tinha aquela situação sob controle, o que já era esperado. Lançou mais uma kunai contra seu adversário, porém este lançou uma bomba. A kunai atingiu a tal bomba e o atrito entre os dois produziu faíscas.

Gintoki percebeu o perigo e não pensou em mais nada:

— TSUKUYO!

E, nisso, a bomba explodiu.


End file.
